Volveré
by Lady Du
Summary: Las casualidades no existen, cada detalle es fundamental y tiene que ver con el hecho del destino que creas para ti.


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes y el mundo mágico de la saga de libros de Harry Potter me pertenece, son obra y creación de la genio J.K. Rowling.

Éste fic pertenece al reto **frases que inspiran** del grupo Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido! De Facebook.

La frase que inspira es: For all of the times I spent waiting, for all of the long nights alone, I finally know what it means to have something I can call my own". Y pertenece a la banda: Sleeping With Sirens (Let's Cheers To This).

Mil Gracias por leer.

**Volveré**

**.**

**.**

Ginny Weasley estaba convencida que su trabajo no la apasionaba, pero dejarlo así tan de repente, la asustaba. Comenzaría a buscar opciones, pero el jugar Quidditch era su objetivo, pero no era nada seguro.

El trabajo en el Ministerio no era tan malo como ella pensaba, estar bajo el mando del archienemigo de tu hermano, contrario a todo pronóstico, era la parte favorita de su labor. Pues aunque no lo había aceptado al cien por ciento, sentía una atracción por el rubio de ojos grises.

Lo que más la cautivaba eran sus ojos, esa mirada impenetrable y misteriosa, le había costado horas pensar en ellos y era casi imposible descifrarlos. Y es que en realidad nunca se habían hablado más que lo estrictamente necesario.

En fin, Ginny sabía que su destino era otro, y tenía que seguirlo como todos esperaban. Recomenzar su relación con Harry, ser la novia feliz del salvador del mundo mágico, casarse, hacer reuniones familiares cada fin de semana, tener un hijo, tal véz dos, quizás tres y ponerles hermosos nombres… Si, después de todo este tiempo esperando sola, ya no sonaba tan mal esa opción.

Después de una semana de espanto ya no estaba tan segura de qué hacer, por un momento pensó que existía la mínima posibilidad de que Malfoy le correspondería, salirse del guión, desafiar al destino juntos, pero ahora ya se había resignado saber que él tenía a alguien más…

Todo comenzó el Lunes, cuando tenía que entregarle unos papeles a su oficina.

Llamó a la puerta varias veces, había escuchado ruido dentro, así es que como no le abrían se precipitó y entró, y lo único que vio fue la espalda desnuda de Draco Malfoy entrar rapidísimo a su baño privado.

– ¿Malfoy?

Una risita de mujer al otro lado, seguida de un fuerte SSHHHH

Con eso fue suficiente para que Ginny casi lanzara los papeles y saliera de ahí, azotando la puerta al salir.

Eso sí que había sido vergonzoso, y mucho peor la punzada de celos que trataba de disfrazar de indignación, con quien quiera que estuviese ¡qué falta de respeto! Traer a su novia al trabajo, que descaro.

Desde entonces se propuso no saber nada más sobre Draco Malfoy, por lo menos su última semana se mantendría lejos, sería más que suficiente, aunque parecía que él no iba a permitírselo.

Como paso el siguiente martes, cuando Ginny casi aseguraba que Malfoy no sospechaba que había sido ella la intrusa en su momento íntimo, al parecer no era así. Pues cuando estaba disfrutando de su descanso en la cafetería se lo dejo claro.

–¿Puedo sentarme? - dijo el rubio mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella, sin esperar respuesta.

Ginny casi escupe su bebida del susto.

– Es de mala educación no invitar a un amigo a sentarse – le sonrió.

Ginny se quedó pasmada, ahí estaba frente a ella, el sujeto de sus más tortuosos pensamientos, el mismo que estaba encerrado con otra mujer en su oficina.

Al recordarlo, también regresó la punzada de, no de celos, de "indignación".

– Lo siento Malfoy, pero me parece que tú y yo no somos amigos. –

En solo unos segundos la mirada del chico fue de la sorpresa y decepción, a la comprensión e intriga.

– Ya lo sabía –

Entonces se levantó y se fue. Ginny se sintió culpable por un momento, ¿qué acababa de hacer?, arruinó su única oportunidad de tener una conversación civilizada, portándose como una adolescente celosa.

En la noche, después de mucho pensarlo decidió que le debía una disculpa, se armó de valor y consiguió su número telefónico, ahora todos en el Ministerio tenían uno, y Ginny lo prefería porque así no tendría que verlo a la cara.

Marco y espero en la línea

Un timbre… dos…

– Aló – ¡voz de mujer! colgó de un tirón,

Se quedó paralizada con la mano aún en el teléfono, decidiendo si volver a llamar o mejor irse a dormir, estaba por hacer lo segundo, cuando el teléfono sonó de vuelta.

– Aló -

– Hola Gin, ¿Te desperté?

Era Harry

– No, no te preocupes, apenas me iba a acostar.

– Bien…

Silencio.

–¿Harry?, ¿sigues ahí?

– Eeh… ¡si!.. aquí estoy… ¿qué harás mañana? ¿Irás al Ministerio?

– Si, aún trabajo ahí

– Ja! Si… esque como hoy no estuviste en toda la tarde –

– Harry Potter, ¿me éstas siguiendo? – le dijo mitad en broma, hacía tiempo que Harry le había regresado su atención, después de esa fallido intento de relación, parecía que lo intentarían de nuevo.

–¡No! Yo solo… – después noto el tono en broma de Ginny y continuó – Es que a veces me preocupo, sólo quería asegurarme de que mañana estarás, después podríamos salir

Ginny dudo un momento, la verdad es que no quería ir, pero los viejos hábitos a veces son muy difíciles de olvidar.

–¿Gin?

– Si, mañana nos vemos – y luego completo – es una cita

El miércoles tampoco fue el mejor, completando algunos documentos, más por no quedarse sin hacer nada que porque fuera realmente necesario. Estaba en la sala de archivo, moviendo folders de aquí para allá.

–¡Weasley! –

Ginny se petrificó al reconocer la voz, sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse, la última persona a la que se quería encontrar la estaba llamando.

– Weasley – Draco repitió, se había acercado a ella, casi sin hacer ruido.

–¿Si? – ella contestó sin girarse siquiera, se concentró en seguir pasando sus dedos entre los papeles sólo para ocupar sus manos.

– Aún trabajas aquí, no puedes andar organizando fiestas y mucho menos sin mi permiso –

–¿Fiestas? – Ginny se giró para verlo de frente, ¡grave error!, estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, esa mirada gris que tanto trato de evitar la inundó.

No había escapatoria, se encontraban frentea frente, él con una media sonrisa burlona, su rostros muy cerca uno del otro, sin perder contacto visual o siquiera parpadear, Ginny trago saliva pesadamente, había algo en esos ojos que no había notado antes, o que no estaba ahí, algo que la intimidaba por completo, trato de retroceder, pero estaba pegada al escritorio, su corazón rebotando en su pecho.

Fueron interrumpidos el ruido de varias personas acercándose, Draco al escucharlos y salir del trance en automático se alejó, solo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza de despedida, y después salió sin decir más.

¡ SORPRESA !

Gritaron todos compañeros y amigos, estaban celebrando y dándole abrazos de despedida, muchos buenos deseos, y agradecimientos. La llevaron al salón, en dónde esperarían a Harry.

Estaba por comer su rebanada de pastel, cuando un horrible olor entró en la habitación, era Potter, con un enorme arreglo floral, las flores eran las causantes del olor. Harry estaba apenado, porque no podía explicar el olor insoportable.

– Hace un momento estaban bien – dijo, mientras se rascaba la cabeza en confusión

Entre risas, decidieron mejor, convirtieron el ramo en confetti, miles de pedacitos que salieron por la ventana, pero en toda la habitación había quedado el olor insoportable por un buen rato, por lo que la reunión terminó antes de lo esperado.

Ginny comenzó a despedirse de sus compañeros, muy agradecida por la sorpresa, que en realidad no había sido lograda, gracias a cierto rubio._ ¡Gracias Merlín! _Por otro lado, quedo con Harry, esa noche a las 8.

Para el jueves nada había mejorado, pues la noche anterior había dormido en el sillón esperando a la cita que nunca llegó.

Después se enteró que Harry estaba en San Mungo, alguien del Ministerio lo había encontrado vagando, y sin memoria, al parecer lo habían atacado, lo raro era que no le hacía falta nada, incluso aún llevaba el ramo de flores que le obsequiaría a Ginny, igual de apestoso que el anterior.

Al salir decidió, que lo mínimo que podía hacer era ir a visitarlo, ya después podrían retomar si saldrían de nuevo o no, Ginny suspiró, se subió al elevador, marcó la planta alta, pero antes se cerrara la puerta alguien entró.

Era Malfoy.

– Weasley

– Malfoy – le contestó su saludo con voz neutral,

Se notaba cansado, los segundos que tardaron en bajar parecieron horas, Ginny trato de concentrarse en todo, menos en el rubio que la acompañaba, cuando quitaba una pelusa inexistente de su manga, fue cuestión de segundos, cuando Malfoy la empujó al fondo del elevador y choco sus labios contra los suyos, en un principio Ginny se resistió, para luego ceder y responder el beso, sintió que sus piernas le fallaban y caería, pero él la detuvo de la cintura, mientras su otra mano sostenía su rostro, Ginny se sorprendió respondiendo el beso con igual intensidad, mientras enredaba sus dedos entre el cabello rubio.

En cuanto llegaron a la planta alta, él se separó primero, le dedico una sonrisa de lado, un guiño y camino hacía la salida. De nuevo dejándola convertida en una estatua sin habla, antes llamada Ginny. Si el objetivo de Draco Malfoy era confundirla, lo había logrado.

Por fin había llegado el viernes, tenía que alejarse de ahí, alejarse de Él, sus labios aún ardían de sólo recordar aquel beso, estaba claro que entre ellos había química, una intensa pasión que nunca había sentido. Se enojó con ella misma por haber sido tan fácil, haberse permitido derretirse en sus brazos.

Vació sus cajones y colocó sus cosas en una caja. Pero ya no estaban vacíos, al fondo de uno, se encontró un sobre, lo abrió con cuidado, en él había un anillo y una nota.

"Mi querida Ginny, éste anillo ha pertenecido a los Weasley por generaciones, y ahora es tuyo. Úsalo, como recordatorio de que estas en busca de tu propio destino, no el de nadie más, sólo el que en verdad te pertenece.

Con amor, tu Tía Muriel."

Repitió las palabras en la nota, una y otra vez hasta grabarlas en su memoria, Tía Muriel había fallecido hace unos meses, Ginny recordó con tristeza que siempre acertaba en sus consejos.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir a la calle, un cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo, comenzaba desde sus piernas y terminaba en su cabeza. Veía borroso, manchas de colores aparecieron por todas partes, ruidos lejanos. Camino lentamente hacia la salida, sólo llegó al callejón y se tambaleó, trató de sostenerse en la pared.

–¿Ginevra? – Era Malfoy, se acercó apresuradamente en su ayuda.

Sus brazos la acogieron y levantaron mientras ella se recargaba en su pecho.

Se acurrucó en él, y se dejó llevar por el embriagante olor y la suavidad de su toque. Tenía  
la preocupación marcada en el rostro. Ginny sintió la necesidad de tocar su cara, recorrió su barbilla, y acarició su mejilla.

–¡Draco! – Alguien lo llamó, pero él la apretó más entre sus brazos, la acercó más a él de forma protectora.

La novia de piernas largas se acercaba. Aún le era imposible mantener la mirada fija, todo seguía borroso, y el cuerpo le ardía. Comenzó a sentir que se derretía, que no tenía peso en su ser, que desaparecía toda presión.

Vio los ojos de Draco, mirando con desesperación hacia donde estaba aquella mujer, ojalá algún alguien la mirara así. Escuchaba voces, sus párpados pesaban.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso perdida, entre los murmullos de su propia voz, de su propia mente, los murmullos de su corazón que le decían que él estaba con alguien más, con alguien que no era ella.

_Draco Malfoy es tu destino._

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Ginny trato de abrir los ojos, miró al rubio y dijo:

– Me encantas, tú y tus malditos ojos sexys…

Y finalmente se desmayó.

Ginny se despertó de golpe, ¿Qué tipo de pesadilla había sido eso? miró a su alrededor en busca de Malfoy, la último que le dijo, había sido vergonzoso, rio para sí, que sueño tan loco, mientras hacía a un lado sus sábanas y bostezaba, pensó en que todo lo que paso en la semana ése sueño se llevaba el premio a lo confuso.

Se levantó de la cama y lentamente fue al espejo, ¿de verdad había sido un sueño? Era lo más probable, aun así revisó su habitación, debajo de la cama, atrás de todas las puertas, y nada, no notó nada extraño, la puerta estaba cerrada como sólo ella la dejaba.

Se alistó sin perder más tiempo para salir temprano, preparó su equipaje, se sentía con una mejor actitud, algo le decía que tenía que encontrar la aventura, de lo desconocido, de todo y a la vez de nada, que podría reconocerlo en cuanto lo encontrara, que este viaje iba a ser fundamental, comenzando por el transporte, nada de apariciones o portkey, simplemente tomo el tren, y partió.

El viaje era largo, y cuando el paisaje le pareció muy repetitivo, se quedó dormida, solo se despertó al escuchar el sonido del tren al detenerse, bajo su equipaje con cuidado, y se acercó a la taquilla, en busca de algún transporte al pequeño pueblo. Le indicaron que solo había un carruaje, que salía por hora, pues el lugar tenía muy pocos visitantes.

Al llegar, se encontró con el regalo de Tía Muriel, una casita cerca del muelle, que le había dejado específicamente como única dueña a Ginny, la cual estaba profundamente agradecida, que aunque ahora tenía mucho polvo y telarañas, ahora le parecía...

– Perfecta – dijo emocionada, mientras cruzaba la puerta, pero su estómago le contestó con un ruidito de hambre.

Salió en busca de algo de comer, pero todo había sido tan repentino que no consiguió guías, mapas o algún folleto de información, sabía que la comunidad era totalmente mágica, y que solo podías entrar si eras dueño de alguna propiedad, pero no tenía ni idea de por dónde comenzar a buscar que hacer.

Iba caminando por el muelle, cuando una ancianita de cabello morado se acercó a su lado y le extendió la mano para saludar.

– ahoj, ako sa máš?

– Ah… hola, buenas tardes.

– len vedieť, ako hovoriť anglicky?

– sorry, I don't understand you, again please? – pero nada, la otra mujer la observó sin decir nada - désolé, je ne vous comprends pas, encore une fois s'il vous plaît? - como el pueblo no aparecía en los mapas ordinarios, en realidad no se había preocupado por buscar el idioma, había dado por hecho que estaban en Francia, al parecer no era así.

Después de una carcajada la mujer, a base de señas se señaló a sí misma y dijo

– yo Moe, tu? – Ginny sólo así le entendió, se parecía a uno de esos programas de tv muggle en dónde encuentran a un tipo en la selva, que no sabía hablar…

– Yo... Ginny… Ginny Weasley – le contest con una sonrisa.

Estuvieron un par de minutos, la mujer tratando de explicarle a señas, le entendió algo acerca de peces, un barco, y unos besos pero fueron interrumpidas por otro ruido de hambre de parte del estómago de la pelirroja, la viejita se volvió a reír a carcajadas, y luego con señas le entrego dos tickets que arrancó de un block, se señaló a sí misma y se los coloco en la manos.

– Tuyos - luego la despidió y le señalo que siguiera caminando hacia el pueblo, allá encontraría algo de comer.

No tardó en descubrir que ahí nadie hablaba inglés, mucho menos español, y muy a su pesar supo que sus clases de francés no servían para nada. Estaba en un pequeño local de comida, ya desesperada porque era la tercera vez que le pedía algo a la mesera, y no lograba traerle algo decente para comer, _ni siquiera un sándwich_. A este ritmo acabaría muriendo de hambre.

– Vďaka, mohol som priviesť pomaranč?

Escucho del otro lado del local una voz muy conocida, la voz de Malfoy, al que le estaban entregando lo que parecía un delicioso estofado de verduras… su estómago volvió a reclamarle, sin pensarlo mucho se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa con él.

–¿Puedo sentarme? - le dijo mientras tomaba asiento sin esperar respuesta.

Él sólo la miró de forma interrogante, pero antes de que pudiera decir que no, ella se sentó frente a él, justo como Draco había hecho hace unos días.

– Es de mala educación no invitar a un amigo a sentarse – usó la misma línea.

– Tu y yo no somos amigos – por fin le contestó, Ginny casi quiso salir corriendo, así de tajante se había escuchado – porque soy tu jefe – le dijo con una sonrisa.

El sonido divertido, de su observación la tranquilizó, al parecer estaba bromeando.

– No, Malfoy aquí no, aquí eres el único con el que me puedo comunicar y ahora espero que me ayudes a pedir algo decente que comer - en ese momento no le importó, si le estaba pidiendo un favor o no, tenía hambre y punto.

–¿Quieres que te ayude? ¿Qué ganaría yo con hacer algo así?

–¡Que no te arranque la cabeza a mordidas, eso!

Divertido por su reacción, llamó a la mesera y ordenó. Minutos después tenía un plato idéntico al de Draco frente a ella. El calor y la energía volvieron a su sistema desde el primer bocado.

– Es de lo mejor que podrás encontrar por aquí, así que provecho

Después de recuperar sus fuerzas, y por supuesto sentirse más tranquila, trató de pensar en algún tema para romper el hielo, para que no fuera muy evidente la incomodidad que sentía con su compañía.

– Y si no vienes a practicar tu Plautdië, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – gracias a Merlín, habló el primero.

– Plautdie? No sabía que existía un idioma llamado así. –

– Y yo no sabía que habían cambiado las reglas, por lo regular es un lugar bastante estricto en sus costumbres, pero si tú estás aquí…

Ginny se sintió ofendida por su tono, ¿qué tenía de malo que ella estuviera aquí?, estuvo a punto de volverle a agradecer su ayuda y retirarse. Draco notó el cambio repentino en su expresión y volvió a hablar.

– No me malentiendas Weasley, pero por si no lo habías notado casi no hay gente joven por aquí, y ni hablar de algún muggle.

La pelirroja se tranquilizó con su explicación, era cierto que no había visto a más personas jóvenes, tal vez por eso la había dejado acompañarlo. Era extraña la expresión de ese nuevo Malfoy, se veía pacífico y relajado. Ni acosador o confuso. El misterio que siempre lo envolvía era más tenue en este lugar.

–¿Y bien? – Ginny se sintió atrapada y comenzó a explicar.

– Mi tía Muriel falleció, y me dejo una casa en este pueblo.

– Lo siento por tu pérdida, al parecer no te explicó cómo son las cosas en éste lugar.

– Gracias, y no, en realidad no, como ves, recién me entero que no hablan francés – esto último lo dijo en broma, pero él no se rio. - ¿y tú, que haces aquí?

– Vengo aquí cada fin de semana, no sé, solo por diversión.

– Pues qué divertido – Dijo Ginny en tono sarcástico, mientras tomaba su bebida.

–¿Qué?

– Nada

Ginny volteó a ver hacia otro lado, se recordó a si misma que quería extirpar a Draco de su ser, aunque sería bueno tener un intérprete, comenzó a pensar en alguna escusa para despedirse.

–¿Puedo verlo?

–¿Qué?

– El anillo

– Ah … si, bueno… – pensó en quitárselo, pero antes él jaló su mano, hasta la altura de sus ojos y lo observó puesto en su dedo.

–¿Es tuyo?

– Claro que es mio! – le arrebató su mano - sino no lo llevaría puesto.

– No sabía que tuvieras algo tan fino.

– Ha pertenecido a la familia Weasley por generaciones. – respondió indignada.

–¿Quién te dijo eso?

–¿Por qué te interesa?, no es tu asunto, además porque otra razón tendría una piedra en forma de W, genio.

Comenzó a buscar en su bolsa para pagar, pero él la detuvo.

– Ni te molestes Weasley, yo invito, y antes no quise ofenderte… - lo dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la de ella para que guardara la cartera, había un todo divertido en su voz – Fue simple curiosidad, el anillo te queda muy bien, yo diría que perfecto.

Ginny no se la creyó, esa sonrisita sospechosa le hacía pensar que había algo más, pero sabía que no se lo diría, lo que le sorprendió fue su mirada, brillaba con diversión, y una luz de simpatía que le gustó, la forma en la que la estaba viendo era sincera y elle mejor decidió tranquilizarse y dejarlo pasar. Tal vez no era tan desagradable estar más rato en su compañía.

–¿Tienes planes? Puedo ayudarte a pasar un buen rato – La forma en la que dijo eso último, le subió los colores a la cabeza, su sonrisa de lado, sus ojos grises clavados en los suyos.– Me refiero a ayudarte con tus problemas de comunicación.

– Si claro, en eso pensé yo también – La iba a terminar matando

Se levantaron y salieron juntos, Draco no perdió su sonrisa, lo que la confundía mucho, si le era difícil dirigirse a un guapo y sexy Malfoy, ahora a uno sonriente, y alegre. Sería todo un reto pensó.

La acompañó a una tienda de antigüedades, donde ella compró un reloj para su padre. Mientras recorrían la tienda, Ginny se percató de algo que le había pasado desapercibido en este tiempo de conocerlo, Draco amaba la Historia, y estuvo dispuesto a contarle varios detalles acerca de los diferentes objetos que estaba en la tienda, a que familia habían pertenecido, y si alguna vez estuvieron malditos.

Caminaron por casi todo el pueblo, Ginny estaba fascinada con la historia detrás del estilo de construcciones, fachadas y organización. Aunque le escandalizaba el detalle de sólo podían entrar magos y brujas sangre limpia.

El chico confundido y odioso que había conocido en la escuela había desaparecido. Ahora era un hombre, lo que a Ginny le pareció más peligroso aún, pues no había olvidado que él tenía novia. Y si así no podía dejar de pensar en su mirada, conocerlo mejor y que le agradara, no iba a ayudar en nada a olvidarlo.

Se habían ido a sentar en una mesita mientras Draco se encargaba de ir por los helados, para luego alcanzarla. Desde su lugar podían observar una pareja de ancianitos alimentar a las aves.

Cuando el mesero llegó, les entregó sus postres, a Ginny se le iluminaron los ojos, con la pequeña estatuilla de helado flotante, con muchas cerezas alrededor.

– Como sabías que me encantan las cerezas Draco, ¡muchas gracias!

– No fui yo –

Ah.

Sino había sido él, entonces quién, lo descubrió tiempo después cuando el mesero, regresó a preguntar si todo bien y le guiño un ojo, era extremadamente amable con ella. Draco lo miro molesto, y dijo algo que lo alejo en definitivo. - ryšavka je so mnou, esfumante -

–¿Qué fue eso? –

– Ni idea, pero ya olvídalo, parece que no se puede estar en paz a tu lado, Ginevra. –

A Ginny nolse causó gracia el comentario, pero era cierto, los poco jóvenes que se llegaban a encontrar tenían algo que ofrecerle o regalar, jóvenes y uno que otro hombre mayor.

–¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Estaríamos más tranquilos – Ginny lo pensó dos veces antes que decir que si - Tranquila Weasley, no te va a pasar nada, lo prometo.

De hecho estaban muy cerca, Una bonita casita con acabados clásicos, ventanas con adornos garigolescos, y na puerta de madera oscura. A diferencia de la suya, esta no olía a humedad y todo parecía en orden, aunque había muchos adornos y objetos que Ginny no había visto antes. Le recordó sus tiempos de estudiante, cuando Lupin fue maestro en Hogwarts.

– Era enserio que ahora eres un hombre de ciencia.

– Siempre lo he sido. Mira esto, le mostro un aparatoso telescopio, que funcionaba aún de día pues veía más allá que las constelaciones cercanas.

– Te gusta observar las estrellas?

– Si, los misterios que oculta el universo, son mi especialidad

Estuvieron platicando de todo, desde las clases de adivinación de Trelawney hasta su punto de vista acerca de las nuevas tendencias en uniformes de equipos de Quidditch. Al parecer no eran tan distintos como pensaban, ambos tenían un fuerte sentido de la justicia, aprendido de diferentes maneras pero al final siempre con la misma causa.

Cuando se percató que ya era tarde y el sol se comenzó a poner, pensó que era tiempo de marcharse, todavía no se familiarizaba con el lugar, y corría el riesgo de perderse si salía muy noche. Pero tampoco quería volver, se la estaba pasando muy bien, como para interrumpir el momento.

– Ginny, puedo ver de nuevo el anillo

Ésta vez Ginny lo pensó menos, y se lo dio.

Draco, de nuevo lo analizó de cerca, con una especie de lupa de doble aumento. Le explicó que contenía magia muy poderosa, pero que no era peligroso, le dijo que era un muy interesante objeto de estudio para completar la historia de su familia, Ginny le comentó que venía con una nota, que podría servir para establecer una línea de rastro.

Aunque Draco no estaba muy interesado en la nota, ella volteo el contenido de su bolso en la mesa, para buscarla.

-–¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó el rubio mientras sostenía en sus manos, los boletos que la anciana le había dado.

– Ah, unos boletos que me regaló Moe en la mañana.

– Son para hoy – leyó el rubio.

– ¿Enserio?

– Si, hoy a la media noche, el inicio de la temporada del pez plata

– Con razón Moe fue tan insistente

–¿Moe? ¿Va a ir?

– Si, hoy nos conocimos en el muelle, estuvimos conversando – Ginny dijo conversando con sarcasmo, pero Draco no lo notó – Fue muy insistente en que fuera, qué lástima.

– Aún hay tiempo, si quieres ir… te acompaño.

–¿De verdad? Excelente – dijo Ginny con entusiasmo – Entonces creo que ya deberíamos irnos, quiero pasar a casa a cambiarme.

– Así te ves perfecta –

Ginny no dijo nada, pero sabía que se sonrojó, acompañada de una risita.

El crucero tardó alrededor de media hr en llegar a una pequeña isla al otro lado del lago, dónde ya desembocaba al mar, ya había anochecido y todo estaba muy oscuro, pero en cuanto llegaron se encendieron pequeñas luces que habían preparado alrededor de mesas con dos sillas reclinables rodeadas de más destellos que convertían el ambiente acogedor y calmado.

Había una fogata, palmeras, cocos, incluso alguien llevaba una playera estampada en flores, el clima se había vuelto cálido y Ginny reconoció la imagen como una réplica de una de las postales que su madre coleccionaba del Caribe.

Allá venía Moe a saludarla, como no se entendían la una a la otra, con señales se la presentó a a Draco.

– Moe… él Draco – Y le señalo a Draco

–¿Moe?¿Ella? – Draco la saludó entre confusión y alivio. – Creí que Moe era nombre masculino.

La ancianita lo saludo con una sonrisa, luego se dirigió a Ginny y con una risita le dio un leve codazo, le guiño un ojo y se alejó. Después de ese gesto de complicidad Ginny cayó en cuenta, volteando hacia su alrededor, ahí había puras parejas, todo estaba acomodado de una forma romántica, y nadie, ¡nadie estaba solo! Una oleada de pánico le cayó como cubeta de agua fría, estaba en un crucero de parejas o algo por el estilo. Volteó a ver a Draco, éste le sonrió divertido.

–¿Ibas a venir a un crucero de plata sola?

–¿Crucero de plata?

– Lo organizan una vez al año, las parejas que llevan de casados vienen aquí a renovar sus votos.

– Bueno, al menos no estamos casados… no había preparado nada. – Trato de relajar el momento y desviar la atención con alguna broma.

– Ya se te ocurrirá algo

– Y yo que pensaba venir con Moe

– Y yo que pensaba que Moe era hombre.

Draco comenzó a reírse de su propio chiste, parecía muy relajado. Ginny se sentó a su lado, muy avergonzad de haberse atrevido a invitar a Draco a un crucero de parejas, tan concentrada en su pena estaba que le pasó inadvertido lo importante que fue que Draco pensara que Moe no era mujer.

Justo a la media noche se apagaron las luces, él único reflejo provenía de la luna, todos guardaron silencio y de un momento a otro el agua comenzó a verse plateada, al principio no se distinguía nada, pero poco a poco Ginny notó que eran peces saltarines, un maravilloso espectáculo que perduraría por siempre en su memoria.

Ambos estaban cautivados por el espectáculo hipnotizador, la magia que irradiaba el momento era única, las parejas comenzaban a abrazarse, y hablar entre ellas, era la renovación de votos matrimoniales, Ginny volteó a ver a Draco, sentado a su lado, el reflejo de los peces sobre sus ojos era un espectáculo más hermoso aún, su expresión feliz y tranquila, en todo ese día por fin sintió que estaba descifrando esa mirada que tanto le inquietaba, su corazón se fue invadido por una calidez, y volvió a sonreír y pensar en lo hermoso que era estar ahora a su lado. Draco pareció notarlo, porque rodeo con su brazo la espalda de la pelirroja, que volvió a sonreír y se acercó a su lado.

El fin de semana se terminó pronto, el domingo después de regresar del crucero volvieron a salir, y estuvieron juntos hasta que llegó la hora de irse, tomaron el tren de regreso. Y Ginny comenzó a preocuparse por el futuro.

Sabía que no era un amor de fin de semana, y por más que ya parecía que él le correspondía, estaba temerosa, de que lo que había pasado sólo fuera fugaz. Sabía que había alguien más en su vida, y no quería competir, o de nuevo ser la segunda opción.

– Ginevra…

–¿Si? – Tal vez sus oraciones habían sido escuchadas

– No me has mostrado la nota que llevaba el anillo.

– Ah …creo que la perdí… ¿ es importante?

– Mucho

– Mmmh … si te sirve de algo, comenzaba con un saludo cariñoso –

– No seas tonta, sabes que me refiero al contenido del mensaje.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y miro el camino, no le parecía tan importante hablar de una nota, cuando no sabía si eran "algo". Siguieron sin hablar otro tramo largo del camino. Hasta que Draco volvió a hablar.

– Sé que no te parece importante, pero para mí lo es, ¿Qué decía la nota?

– Gosh! decía que pertenecía a mi familia por generaciones y ahora era mío… Y después te digo el resto.

Bajando del tren, Ginny no sabía cómo despedirse, era la parte más difícil y no quería que llegara.

– Bueno… entonces... te veo luego

– Ven conmigo- Era más una orden que una propuesta, pero sabía que podía decir no si quería.

No dijo nada más y se subieron a un auto que Draco dejaba los fines de semana en la estación, iban rumbo a su casa. Ginny iba temblando de la alegría, así que el tampoco parecía querer separarse.

Al Lunes' siguiente, la despertó el sol que entraba por entre las cortinas de la habitación de Draco, a su lado no había ni una nota.

Se levantó, y pensó en explorar un poco el departamento, era amplio y muy diferente a la casa del fin de semana, casi todas las decoraciones variaban entre blanco y negro, y todo era muy minimalista, no había objetos danzando de aquí para allá, parecía que nadie pasaba mucho tiempo ahí. Y era lo cierto.

No le tomo mucho tiempo explorarlo completo, prácticamente eran sus vacaciones, pero no se había querido separar de cierto rubio, ahora que las cosas habían cambiado. Pasó al Ministerio, no quería ir a visitarlo, era muy precipitado, que tal si pensaba que era un de esas novias acosadoras y terminaba por asfixiarlo. Mejor pasó a casa de Luna, pero para en la tarde le compró un café y fue a buscarlo.

Ginny fue muy cautelosa al entrar a las oficinas, pues no quería que ninguno de sus compañeros la viera, así es que llegó hasta donde estaba Draco, sin encontrarse a nadie conocido, el café era un capuccino helado, la puerta estaba emparejada, pero no se atrevió a entrar.

– _pero qué pésimo pretexto- _pensó y se arremedó a si misma – Hola Draco, quería verte, y te traje este café por si … - si era un mal pretexto.

–¿Quién anda ahí? – dijo el rubio desde adentro, y abrió en el momento exacto cuando Ginny estaba por entrar, lo que provocó que el vaso de café se derramara y ensuciara en el pecho de ambos. La escarcha del café había hecho un desastre en ambos, pero en Ginny cuya blusa era blanca, ahora estaba transparente.

– Creo que va a tener que quitarse esa blusa señorita Weasley – dijo Draco, mientras se acercaba con los ojos oscurecidos, comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de Ginny.

– Usted también Señor Malfoy – ella fue más rápida pues en vez de desabotonar jaló la camisa para tratar de romper los botones, como había visto que hacían en alguna película, pero no lo logro, se quedó atorada en el último, lo que causó que ambos rieran por el gesto "sensual" fallido.

Él termino de quitarse la camisa por completo, y Ginny lo observó, se quedo embobada unos segundos, se acercó para tocarlo, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Ambos entraron en pánico, se les había olvidado en donde se encontraban, Ginny recogió la ropa del suelo y corrió hacía el baño, Malfoy tras ella, quien quiera que fuese estaba abriendo la puerta.

Ya seguro encerrados en zona segura, estaban muy cerca uno del otro, él podía sentir su aliento en su pecho desnudo, Ginny se sintió como cuando en Hogwarts estaban fuera de sus casa a hora no adecuadas y Finch estuviera a punto de atraparlos. No contuvo la risa.

– SSSHHHH – le dijo Draco, -

Cuendo volvieron a estar solos, Ginny se puso de puntillas, y comenzó a besarlo.

– Será mejor ya irnos

– Estoy de acuerdo.

La mañana del martes' de nuevo despertó sola, había quedado de verse con Draco por la tarde, hasta entonces no tenía mucho que hacer.

Su día se fue en dar un paseo por el callejón Diagon, visitó la tienda de artículos de Quiditch, y cuando estaba en la vitrina de la entrada, vió a Draco, la estaba observando desde fuera, a través del cristal. De inmediato salió a saludarlo, no quería parecer impulsiva, pero lo abrazó.

Por unos segundos él no respondió igual, se separa y se agachó para verla a los ojos, Ginny ya iba conociendo sus gestos, y éste era uno de los más raros, si le dijera qué es lo que buscaba en sus ojos talvéz lo podría ayudar a encontrarlo, pero no, él sólo la tomaba de la barbilla, y segundos después la besaba.

Ésa noche fueron a observar las estrellas en la terraza de un restaurant, en donde tenían un enorme telescopio como el de su casa en el poblado.

Estuvieron horas completas, Ginny haciendo pregunta tras pregunta, conociendo cada constelación, volvió a ver su rostro, la mirada concentrada cuando hablaba de algo que le apasionaba no tenía igual, en tan pocos días se había enganchado a aquellos misteriosos ojos grises.

Antes de acostarse sonó el teléfono, Ginny recordó aquella vez que ella marcó y le contestó una mujer, _tal vez sea ella_ – Aló – contestó, pero de inmediato colgaron.

–¿Quién era? – Draco iba saliendo de la ducha, con una toalla enredada en la cintura

– Nadie, ¿esperabas alguna llamada? – Ginny le avisó sin evitar su tono molesto.

–¡Estás celosa! – Él se burló reconociendo la molestia en sus ojos la abrazó contra él.

–¡Y tú estás mojado! - Trato de alejarlo, para que no le mojara la ropa, pero él le hizo cosquillas y la cargó.

Por fin el miércoles' Draco no había abandonado la cama antes que ella despertara. Cuando Ginny abrió los ojos él la estaba observando. Era la primera vez que amanecían juntos.

–¿hoy no vas a salir?

– No lo creo

– Yo tampoco, y pensar apenas va una semana desde aquella fallida fiesta sorpresa de despedida – se recargó a su pecho mientras trazaba líneas invisibles con la yema del dedo – Que bueno que me avisaste, odio las sorpresas.

Poco después Draco se estaba alistando para salir, supuestamente habían llamado del Ministerio, se tenía que presentar urgente. Ginny trato de no sospechar, pero no le parecía una excusa creíble, ella no había escuchado ni el teléfono ni la red flu, ni lechuzas, nada. Pero sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y no quiso reclamar sin justificación _eres tú la del tiempo libre, no él._

Por la tarde, era el turno de Ginny para mostrarle algo de su mundo, fueron al auto cinema, y se complació al ver que a él le gusto y solo había sugerido volver en otra ocasión.

Hoy podríamos quedarnos en mi casa. – Ginny se sonrojó un poco de lo que le acababa de proponer – está muy cerca de aquí – De hecho estaba a dos calles.

Draco estaba por contestar cuando alguien golpeteó en la ventanilla del lado del copiloto, era un joven con un enorme ramo de rosas.

Harry Potter.

–¿Ginny? ¿Qué haces? ¿Ese es Malfoy?

– Harry… yo, estaba

– Pero, si hoy es nuestra cita!

– Él no me esta molestando

Draco piso el acelerador y no dejo que terminaran de hablar, mientras Harry corrió un poco tras ellos.

– No debiste hacer eso – Ginny le reclamó con una palmada en el hombro, no podía evitar sentir cierta culpa por Harry.

– Claro que sí, está loco el pobre tipo

– Draco!, yo quería explicarle que estamos juntos … aunque si, estaba un poco raro…

– No solo hoy…. Potter, siempre es así de raro…

Llegaron de nuevo al departamento y Ginny pensó en la mala suerte de haberse encontrado a Harry tan cerca de su casa, en algún momento le tendría que decir sobre ella y Draco, pero esa fue la peor forma.

Draco había salido por una botella de vino y bocadillos, o eso había dicho, porque en realidad Ginny sospechaba que no era verdad, pues porque teniendo un elfo doméstico él tuvo que haber salido.

Cuando volvió, estaba algo agitado, pero cenaron en paz, el rubio volvió a preguntar acerca de la nota y sobre el anillo, Ginny le comentó que hablaba acerca de buscar su propio destino, le dictó el mensaje exacto pues lo había memorizado. Al parecer el anillo le causaba mucha curiosidad y si ella podía ayudarlo a investigar algo que le gustaba, estaba de acuerdo

El Jueves', fue el peor día, al parecer Draco había olvidado dejar abierta la red flu o mínimo la puerta, se pasó el día encerrada, pero con una preocupación porque no había logrado disipar por completo las sospechas ¿ y si no había sido un error? ¿Y si la había encerrado a propósito?

Ayer salía de forma repentina y hoy esto. Estuvo totalmente aburrida, Por la tarde, preparó la bañera, si estaba atascada en ése lugar al menos lo aprovecharía.

El baño de burbujas estaba haciendo su labor, se encontraba totalmente relajada cuando Draco llegó, lo escucho llamarla desde el comedor y cuando entro al baño el vapor comenzó a dispersarse.

Se había propuesto enfrentarlo cuando llegara, pero al verlo acercarse, el calor invadió su cuerpo, sabía que estaba muy sonrojada, de que él entrara cuando ella aún estaba en la bañera, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la saludo con un beso.

– Te extrañe…. Oye! Olvidaste dejar abierto, no pude salir en todo el día

– Culpable, no quería que te fueras a escapar

– No es gracioso, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

–¿Recuerdas cuando me besaste en el elevador?

– Si… No, tú me besaste a mi – sonrió de forma complacida y agregó - Cómo olvidarlo

– Tenías cara de ratita asustada

– Pues me asusté, pensé que estabas zafado o algo así..

– Lo estaba, había esperado para venir a verte todo el día…

– pero…

Ginny iba a preguntar el sin sentido de lo que acababa de decir, pero él la interrumpió con un beso tan intenso como en el que habían quedado hace unos minutos

El viernes' de nuevo había "olvidado " dejar abierto, pero ésta vez Ginny sabía que era una situación espeluznante, encerrarla de esa forma, no era normal, algo tenía que estar escondiendo.

Y la cereza del pastel, era que el anillo que dejó en la mesita de noche había desaparecido. Buscó por donde pudo, pero nada. Draco había mostrado mucho interés en él, Estaba segura que él lo había tomado, ¿pero para qué? ¿O para quién? _!Para ésa otra mujer!_

Sabía que algo estaba pasando y ella lo iba averiguar, todo el día intento escaparse, pero nada había funcionado, fue a uno de los armarios a buscar con que derribar la puerta, pero dudaba mucho que Draco tuviera herramientas.

¡Eureka!, una escoba.

Ginny voló hacia el Ministerio, estaba casi segura que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando tenía que ver con aquella otra mujer. Llegó y vio el auto de Draco estacionado cerca de las cabinas telefónicas. Camino hacía la entrada, pero un ruido en el callejón de alado llamó su atención.

El rubio estaba de espaldas.

Varita en mano, se preparó para lo peor, tal vez ya le había roto el corazón una vez, pero si había una segunda, no saldría ileso. Ahí estaba Draco, arrodillado en el suelo y con alguien entre sus brazos abrazada contra su pecho

–¡Draco! – lo llamó

Pero cuando llegó a su lado, se congeló por lo que vio, era la escena más bizarra que había visto en su vida. A quien Draco sostenía entre sus brazos era nada menos que ella misma, Ginevra Weasley.

Un cosquilleo que ya había sentido antes le recorrió el cuerpo, miro sus manos y se sorprendió de lo pálidas que estaban, casi podía ver a través de ellas.

– Ginevra? – volvió a decir el rubio entre alerta y pánico.- No te lo podía decir antes, porque podía ponerte en peligro, pero tú viajaste en el tiempo, en realidad una semana atrás, es el anillo, no es una W, es una M, es una reliquia de la familia Malfoy que se había perdido hace mucho tiempo, no estaba seguro cuando lo vi, pero después apareciste tú… -

Draco hizo una pausa, sonaba desesperado, ante sus ojos las dos Ginnys estaban desapareciendo, volviéndose transparentes…

– No te dejé intervenir, porque debías tomar las mismas decisiones de entonces o ambas desaparecerán, ahora no entiendo que hice mal…

Ginny escucho la tristeza en su voz, así que si no tomaba las mismas decisiones desaparecería, trato de recordar aquel sueño, se sentía confundida en lo que debería hacer, mareada y triste, por algo, pero ¿Por qué? _Porque él estaba con alguien más, con alguien que no era ella._

– Porque tenías una novia piernas largas – dijo Ginny en voz alta, más para si misma que para que las escucharan, había recordado cómo había sido aquel sueño.

Se arrodilló a un lado de su otro yo, y le dijo -Recuerda lo que dijo tía Muriel, busca tu propio destino, no aceptes el de nadie más… – Trato de sostenerla por los hombros, pero era imposible porque ambas eran casi figuras sin materia, comenzó a sollozar, así que iba a desaparecer – Escúchame bieb Ginny, Draco Malfoy es tu destino, Draco Malfoy es tu destino.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue que la otra Ginny, abrió débilmente sus ojos, mientras con una sonrisa decía.

– Me encantas Draco Malfoy, tú y tus malditos ojos sexys…

Y finalmente terminó por desaparecer, dejando a Draco con los brazos vacíos sin nada que sostener, Ginny estaba regresando a la normalidad, feliz porque su otra yo iba camino a encontrarse con su destino.

–¡Estás aquí! – dijo Draco

Ginny estaba tocando sus brazos, piernas y cara, comprobando lo que dijo:

–¡Estoy aquí! –

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza, un alivio los recorría, mientras daban pequeños saltitos de felicidad, en cuanto se detuvieron y respiraron con alivio.

– Malditos ojos sexys? - preguntó Draco en su oído

– SSHHH – le dijo cariñosamente, sabía lo ridículo que había sonado aquello - ¿Cómo supiste que no era yo?, bueno, que si era yo, pero no la misma yo…

Draco guardó silencio mientras caminaban de la mano rumbo al auto, y justo antes de subir, le contestó.

– No suelo decir cosas como la que diré ahora así es que no te acostumbres… - Ginny solo asintió – Fueron tus ojos, tu mirada, te he observado por un largo tiempo Ginevra Weasley, siempre pensando en que esconderá tu mirada, y tuve la suerte de conocer a las dos Ginevras, y lo supe, esa mirada, justo la que tienes ahora, sé que es solo para mí, sé que esa mirada me pertenece…

Ginny no podía controlar a su corazón rebotando en su pecho. Comprendió a la perfección lo que Draco acababa de decir, no solo había descifrado esos ojos grises, sino que esa mirada, justo cómo la veía solo a ella, le pertenecía.

"**Por todas las veces que pase esperando**

**Por todas las largas noches sola**

**Finalmente sé lo que significa tener algo que puedo llamar mio."**

Por fin!

Bueno, espero que no les haya parecido tan complicado de leer por lo simple de mi escritura, no puedo decir que perdí la práctica de escribir porque en realidad nunca la tuve y literalmente llevo años sin hacerlo, ahora me doy cuenta lo limitado que es mi vocabulario , y las admiro muchísimo más porque vaya que me ha parecido complejo el desarrollar una historia completa.

Agradezco su paciencia y su tiempo de espera, en verdad me he complicado la existencia con la trama, pero no quería cambiarla, ni abandonar la idea de una paradoja temporal, ha sido una experiencia muy interesante y pues he aquí el resultado.

Mil gracias por leer.

**Dul**

- EXTRA -

Draco y Ginny, estaban sentado en la arena de la playa en la que se habían enamorado, ella estaba entre sus piernas recargada en su pecho

–¿Sabes algo?

– Se muchas cosas, pelirroja – Ginny se incorporó y volteó hacia él.

– Le he estado dando vueltas al asunto, y la nota que recibí no la escribió tía Muriel – hizo una pausa - ella nunca me llamó Ginny, fuiste tú quien la envió, con el anillo.

–¿Y apenas te has dado cuenta?, me sorprendes..

–¡Calla! No he terminado- Ginny le colocó el dedo índice en su boca- lo que me intriga es… que si tú escribiste en esa nota lo que yo te dije que decía la nota anterior que tu mandaste, en realidad…. ¿De dónde venía ese mensaje?


End file.
